A Lesson In Adulthood from Matsumoto
by XxStrawberry PrincessxX
Summary: Rukia tells Rangiku her gigai is acting up and Rangiku explains to her that it is not the gigai, but other reasons, sexual reasons. - Second story ever, keep the tips and critiques coming.


Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, or any of its characters!

**Title:** A Lesson In Adulthood From Matsumoto

**Rating:** Mature

**Notes:** This story does contain mature content and a lemon. (This is only

my second story, I am still learning.)

It is a hot summer day, and Rukia and Rangiku are in downtown Karkura enjoying the beautiful day drinking coffee.

"I think I have been in the real world for too long now, my gigai is starting to act funny."

"What do you mean funny? Mine is fine."

"Well my body aches sometimes and my body gets really hot all over, especially down there."

"Ohhh… that type of funny! Rukia, do you happen to be around a certain type of person when you body starts to react like this?"

Rukia looked confused and said to Rangiku with the sound of confusion in her voice, "A certain type of person?"

"Yes, a boy? Ichigo perhaps?"

"Well, I guess" Rukia took a second to think about the question again. "Ya, actually it happens a lot when I am with him. Why? What did that strawberry headed freak do to me?"

Rangiku burst out in laughter "It's not something he did to you, it is something you want to do to him!"

Rukia in an irritated tone "stop laughing, this is serious, I have no idea what you are talking about."

Rangiku still trying to control her laughter "Rukia you died young and in a time when people had a different way of life it is no wonder you have no idea what these feelings are. You are around a boy all day, everyday and this boy isn't just any regular boy. Ichigo is smart, funny, kind, sexy and has the body of a god!"

Rukia's body started to get hot as she listened to Rangiku's words and pictured Ichigo in her mind.

"Your body just reacted to him again didn't it?"

"Yes, what is this?"

"Rukia you are good friends with Ichigo and when two people have the type of relationship that you guys have it is normal for one or both of them to start having feelings for other. Their body starts wanting them it is hormones. Do you know what sex is?"

Rukia red faced and embarrassed said "Rangiku, I am not stupid, but I can't do that with Ichigo we aren't even dating nevermind married, and I don't know if he has the same feelings for me."

"First of all he is a boy and sex crosses his mind at least every seven seconds so I can guarantee he has thought about it and I would be surprised if he hasn't gotten off to his thoughts of you. I see they way he looks at you he wants a little more than friendship from the Kuchiki princess, and second of all, you don't need to do 'IT' or any other thing with him or any other boy, you just need a release and you can do that on your own."

"On my own? What do you mean?"

"You need to pleasure yourself, masturbate, you have done that at least right?"

"No of course not!"

"Rukia that is why your body is reacting to every thought, sight and touch of a boy! Your body needs that release!"

"Do you do that Rangiku?"

"You bet your sweet ass I do, I usually get off on my thoughts of Shuuhei."

"Really? I don't blame you; he is so sexy! See listen to me, I cant even control myself."

"I will solve that! Let's hit the store."

Rangiku grabs Rukia's arm and drags her to the mall. They go into Spencer's Gifts a store infamous for having sex toys, sex games, and every other thing you can think of that involves sex.

"Which one do you like?"

"Rangiku there is now way I am buying one of those!"

"Rukia you are going to love it!"

"There is no way I am walking up the counter and then out of the store with that!"

"Fine I will get it for you, which one do you want?"

Rukia looks at the rack full of sex toys in every size, shape and color you can imagine and decided to be a little bit more refined and not get the 10" flesh colored penis shaped one, and gets the small purple one. Rukia gave it to Rangiku and left the store, Rangiku went to the counter.

"What does a beautiful girl like you need one of these for?"

Rangiku caught off guard "excuse me?"

"I am just saying, a girl that looks like you and has boobs like that doesn't usually need one of these, you should be able to have any man you want."

Rangiku smiled, batted her eyelashes and in standard Rangiku fashion decided that she needed to mess with the boy, she grabs his shirt and pulls him closer to her and whispers in his ear "oh, a man like you?"

The guy excited now says, "sure, ya a guy like me."

"Oh well than that is too bad I am going home with her tonight" as she points to Rukia outside of the store.

The guys turns his head and sees Rukia "Oh man, that is awesome! Two hot girls getting it on, damn, there is nothing better than that!"

Rangiku smiles, and pays for the item and walks out the door in laughter.

Rukia smiles at her "what are you laughing at?"

"Oh nothing just made that guys week. Ok so here you go I put batteries in it and everything, when you go home get comfortable let the your thoughts roll through out your mind, which should be easy because you have been doing it here all day."

"OK I got it, and I just put it down there."

"Yes you will find a spot you like and just go with it."

"Allright, I will talk to you later to and let you know how it went."

The next day Rukia calls Rangiku so they can meet up again because she has a story to tell.

"Rangiku you have to listen to this, you are not even going to believe what happened last night after I went home."

"Oh my god, something big? Do tell."

"Ok so I get home, I find a note on the table 'Rukia we took the twins to the park down by beach we will be back in a couple of hours.' So I am like great I have the house to myself, no better time than now to try and fix this situation I am in. I go upstairs to my closet I get comfortable I lay down I turn my little radio on low so I have something to listen to. I close my eyes and start letting my mind roll."

"What did you think of, it was Ichigo wasn't it?"

"Of couse it was, like you said he is a like a god. I pictured myself sitting on his bed watching TV and then Ichigo came into the room ripping off his clothes in front of me and then proceeding to rip off mine he then grabbed me by my arms pulled me up into a hot hard kiss. As he pulled away he said 'Rukia I need you' then he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his rock hard body and I run my fingers through his hair as he slams me into the wall and pounds into me as hard as he can I run my fingernails down his back making in his head fall back in absolute pleasure."

"Wow Rukia, that is hot! Whew! You have quite the imagination."

"Rangiku I am not finished that is not the end of my story."

"Wait, there is more?"

"Only the best part!"

"As you can imagine I am so into at this point I don't hear anything or anyone around me. All I see is my once dark closet now filled with light."

"Oh shit, no way?"

"Oh yes! Ichigo came home early his father and sisters wanted to go swimming and he didn't so he came home."

"Oh my god! He saw you like that?"

"Apparently he heard the buzzing noise from the vibrator you made me buy and when I didn't respond to his calls he just decided to look and find out what it was, he thought it was the soul phone Urahara gave me."

"Oh my god, what did he do, what did he say?"

"Well, when I saw the light I looked over and saw him, I screamed and he slammed the door shut. I was humiliated and I know he was embarrassed too. I talked to him through the doors.

I said, 'Ichigo I thought you were at the park.

He said 'Umm… I was, they wanted to swim and I didn't so I came home.'

'Umm… ok, well this is a little awkward, do mind stepping out so I can get dressed.'

'Sure Rukia, just so you know you don't have to be embarrassed I do it too. 'Ya Rangiku told me that.'

He whips the door open again 'what do you mean Rangiku told you that, how the hell would she know?'

I have to cover myself up because he still hasn't let me get dressed 'Ichigo close the door I am naked here, she was only making a general statement that it was what boys do and it is natural.'

Still with the door wide open he goes on a rant about you being a horny bitch and that I shouldn't hang out with you and you are a bad influence.

'Ichigo she was just trying to help me, I have been having these feelings whenever I am around you and I didn't know what they were and she told me what to do to relieve them.'

'You feel that away around me?'

"Holy shit Rukia you told him you felt that way around him? You got some balls girl!"

"Well I didn't mean to it just came out, I was naked and uncomfortable and I was just trying to get him to close the door so I could get dressed.

After I said that though he looked to his feet and said 'Rukia I can help you out.'

I nearly melted right then and there. 'What do you mean Ichigo?'

'Well I will fuck you right now, that should relieve the tension you have, anyways my dick is so hard after seeing you like that, I just have to do something.'

There was no way I was going to turn him down so I said 'ok, then lets fix this situation we both seem to keep finding ourselves in.

Rangiku stomps her feet fast, and covers her mouth in excitement "ahh no way, you guys did it?"

"He picks me up and out of the closet and lays me on the bed, he takes off all of his clothes climbs on the bed and starts to kiss me. Oh my god it was better than I ever imagined, his lips are so soft and sweet. He then moved his hand all the way down my body and stuck his two fingers inside of me and said 'Mmm.. still wet I see.' He then gets up and grabs the vibrator I was using turns it on and lays bite marks down my entire body down to my core and he puts the vibrator right on my clit and starts licking me hard with his tongue sticking it in and out. Oh my god Rangiku it was like nothing I have ever felt before."

"Wow, Ichigo is pretty freaky, I didn't think he had it in him, he always seems kind of prudish!"

"I was so hot my body was convulsing with pleasure, I came soon after that. He sat up licked his fingers and said 'that was quick, you must have liked it.' I said 'mmmhhh it was better than I ever imagined.'

He said, 'So, miss Kuchiki you have imagined me like this, I am appalled, I thought the perfect princess wasn't supposed to have devious thoughts like those.'

To make him shut up I kissed him with so much passion and fire all that came out of his mouth was a light moan. I climbed on top of him and I slid my hands up and down his body as I rode him as fast and hard as I could. He grabbed my ass so tight and pulled me down on him making him go in deeper. I leaned down to kiss him, and then nibbled on his ear, and I soon found out that the earlobe of Ichigo is a link straight to his dick, because his eyes popped open and so did his mouth, as a huge moan and groan came out and so did 'Oh Rukia.' He pushed me backwards so I feel on my back in between his legs, he climbed on top of me, put his feet on the headboard and slammed his dick into me so hard and deep, it was like I was going to explode with pleasure. He lifted one of my legs over his shoulder and kept pushing off the headboard to ram me harder and faster, as he was ravishing me, rubbing his hands up and down my body, he flipped me over one more time onto my stomach.

He said 'get on your hands and knees.' So of course I do what he says, he than grabs my ass and pulls it up to him and puts his nine inch dick into me one more time, and this time it feels ten times more pleasurable, I can feel every inch of him inside me stretching me to the limits. He has a hold of my hips so tight and is pulling my back and forth to him I cum almost instantly screaming and moaning 'oh Ichigo, you are so good! Uhh.. fuck me I am cumming.' I didn't even know I knew words like that.

He says to me 'scream my name, Rukia, scream my name' I do I yell 'Ichigo ohh Ichigo, fuck me, Ichigo and he cums right after me.

"Oh my god, how could you wait a whole day to tell me that story, you should have called me right after it happened."

"Well, I kind of couldn't."

"What couldn't you?"

"Because right after that I had nine inches of Ichigo down my throat and we did it again, and again, and again."

NOTE TO READERS: YAY! SECOND STORY DONE! I THINK I HAVE TO LEARN TO USE MORE ADJECTIVES, ESPECIALLY IN THE LEMON AREA, IT SEEMS SO GENERIC TO ME. I WILL WORK ON THAT. LET ME KNOW IF YOU HAVE ANY OTHER HELPFUL TIPS, I AM STILL LEARNING HERE.


End file.
